Heterogeneous ad hoc wireless networks often include stationary and mobile nodes, including nodes located in ground-based vehicles, ships, helicopters, airplanes, and satellites. The nodes typically communicate wirelessly with each other to provide end-to-end network connectivity. Due to the transient nature of such networks, the performance of an initially established network topology often declines as network conditions change. For example, performance of a communication link between a node located in a stationary ground-based vehicle and a node located in a moving airplane may be degraded by the relative motion between the nodes, atmospheric and weather conditions between the nodes, and the like. Thus, due to frequent changes in communication link quality in such a dynamic environment, there is a need to constantly manage the network topology in order to at least maintain end-to-end connectivity. Disadvantageously, however, in networks utilizing existing network topology management solutions, to the extent that they exist at all for such dynamic networks, topology changes often result in degraded network performance, even when they successfully maintain connectivity.